


Put Your Back In It

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits, except without the friends part.</p><p>(warning: homophobic language contained to one scene.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Back In It

**Author's Note:**

> The only EXO fic I actually like. Would not exist without Avirjin, but hell most of my fic wouldn't exist without her.

Chanyeol prides himself on being able to tell what kind of porn someone watches at a glance. Kris is a white girls with big tits kind of guy. Baekhyun likes older (or in porn language, "mature") women seducing younger girls. Chanyeol himself enjoys boys in school uniforms that pull each other by the ties. And Zitao- because of course it had to be Zitao- likes boys getting slapped in the face with cocks.

It wasn't hard when he was a trainee to find sex. A pretty face, carefully molded by the same doctors that made Korea's dream girls, goes a long way. But when that face shows up on music shows multiple times a week, it gets considerably more difficult. Chanyeol has already been warned off for his record of potential scandals (he just hopes they don't know about all the boys with pictures of Chanyeol's dick saved on their phones) when it occurs to him that he might need to look within his own group.

Chanyeol doesn't dislike Zitao, he just doesn't...entirely care for him. He's too sensitive, takes up too much space, demands too much attention from the people that Chanyeol likes. Chanyeol never thought he'd even make it that far into training, but here he is, a fellow member of EXO and it's been so long since Chanyeol got laid that he's standing outside of the hotel room where Kris and Zitao are staying.

He knocks on the door and waits for Kris to answer the door. He knows Kris will because Zitao would be all "Ge, I don't want to get up" and make that face that inexplicably always worked on Kris.

"Hey, what's up?" Kris asks when he answers the door.

Chanyeol tells him a good lie about wanting to spend more time with Zitao- "I just feel like we could be friends, you know?"- and Kris eats it up, the boy scout troop leader that he is.

"No problem, I'll just hang out with Baekhyun," Kris says, stepping out of the door and letting Chanyeol slip in underneath his arm. "You guys take all the time you need."

Zitao is curled up in a fluffy hotel robe, scrolling through Weibo on his iPad. He's clearly surprised to see Chanyeol in Kris' place, looking up at him curiously. "What's up?" Zitao asks, a perfect imitation of Kris. Chanyeol takes the iPad out of his hands and kisses him.

Zitao makes a surprised nose, a little yelp muffled by Chanyeol's mouth, and jerks his head back. "Hyung, what are you doing?" Zitao asks, bringing his fingertips up to his lips.

"What does it look like?" Chanyeol rolls his eyes, grabbing onto Zitao's wrist. "Come on," he says, pitching his voice low and coaxing, and this time Zitao doesn't pull away.

They don't fuck that night. Zitao kneels between Chanyeol's legs at the foot of the bed and sucks him off, hands clenching Chanyeol's knees and his mouth wet and hot. Chanyeol jerks him off quickly after that and when he's done, Chanyeol stands before Zitao can kiss him or tug him back into bed.

Lingering for a moment in the doorway, Chanyeol stops to watch Zitao smooth down his messy hair. Then he leaves.

"Did you have fun?" Baekhyun asks when he gets back. Chanyeol shrugs, flopping down on the bed beside him and automatically reaching into the bag of chips that Baekhyun is snacking on.

"Something like that."

 

 

 

 

After that first time, Zitao tries to get back some control and makes Chanyeol blow him against the hotel door because he's too eager to make it to bed. Chanyeol has only done this for older guys who pulled on his hair and fucked his mouth with no regard for his gag reflex. Comparatively, Zitao is gentle, careful with his thrusts and smoothing his fingers down Chanyeol's jaw. Chanyeol hates it. He doesn't need Zitao of all people to treat him tenderly.

All he really needs is his itch scratched and Zitao will have to do. Zitao probably hoped it'd be Baekhyun or Kris. That's okay, because Chanyeol hoped it'd be them too.

They're not exactly friends with benefits, as that implies a certain degree of friendship. They're more like acquaintances with benefits, or "I would literally rather be doing this with anyone else" with benefits. Sometimes there aren't even benefits because Zitao being Zitao outweighs them, but Chanyeol is 100% pro getting his dick sucked on a regular basis, so in the end he figures it evens out.

Chanyeol is also 100%, unequivocally in favor of fucking. When Zitao shows up to his room on an afternoon where everyone else is out, Chanyeol's not about to turn him away.

Later, Chanyeol will regret not doing this on the neutral ground of a hotel room. He's not as fussy with his space as, say, Lu Han, but when he falls into bed after his shower, the smell of Zitao's cologne on his sheets infuriates him.

He doesn't mind the smell when he's licking the sweat off Zitao's neck, dragging the tip of his tongue over the muscle, taut where Zitao has his head thrown back. Chanyeol runs his index finger underneath Zitao's balls, skimming over his asshole. He keeps the pressure light and teasing as he considers dipping his finger inside without any lube, just to fuck with Zitao. He doesn't. Zitao likes it rough but Chanyeol's not _mean_.

He fishes out the bottle of lube from the space between his bunk and the wall and a condom from the box next to it. Zitao catches his mouth when he settles back down and they kiss, open-mouthed while Chanyeol rubs lube between his fingers to warm it up. Zitao bites down on Chanyeol's tongue when he pushes two fingers in at once.

"Sorry," he mumbles into Chanyeol's mouth, laughing a little.

Chanyeol strokes over his prostate, watching Zitao's hips snap up, feeling the clench of Zitao's muscles around his fingers. He's impossibly tight.

Zitao hooks his legs over Chanyeol's shoulder, pulling him in close as Chanyeol pushes in, slow but not gentle. His heels dig into his back when Chanyeol starts to thrust into him, legs squirming. "You fucking love this," Chanyeol says, and it isn't a question. Zitao just nods, reaching a hand between his legs. He comes before Chanyeol with a moan so loud that Chanyeol briefly flushes in embarrassment before he resumes his fucking.

Afterwards, Chanyeol isn't sure what's supposed to happen next. He's used to gathering his clothes and getting the fuck out of dodge, but Zitao isn't acting like he has anywhere to be. He's wiped the come off his stomach with the rag Chanyeol supplied and now he's stroking absentmindedly over his stomach muscles, still fully naked when Chanyeol's fingers find his briefs on the floor.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Chanyeol says, hoping the _be gone when I'm back_ is loud and clear.

 

 

 

 

It's not hard to steal more moments away, not when Kris is pleased as punch that his friends are getting along, but Chanyeol learning a song on his guitar for one of their concerts is a convenient excuse for a proper room trade. "I want Chanyeol hyung to teach me his song," Zitao tells Baekhyun, leaning in the doorframe, feet tucked into hotel slippers.

"It's so cute that you guys are friends now," Baekhyun says genuinely. Chanyeol bristles at the word. Baekhyun ruffles Zitao's hair before he leaves, standing on his tip toes to reach him, and Zitao gives him a wide smile. Chanyeol bristles at that too.

Zitao strips off his shirt and pants by the door, kicking them into a pile before he climbs into bed. He bends over Chanyeol, kissing him. Zitao likes kissing. Chanyeol would rather fuck him on his hands and knees but Zitao likes it on his back so he can crane up and kiss Chanyeol while he thrusts into him.

Chanyeol lets himself be kissed, soft and without urgency until he gets impatient. He pulls Zitao down and then switches their positions, straddling him at his waist. Chanyeol pulls off his shirt and watches Zitao's eyes roam over him. After the first time they got fully naked, Chanyeol was suddenly conscious of his body, conscious of all the ways he lacked what Zitao had, and he spent the next month doing crunches in his room every night until he had the beginnings of a six pack to show for it. Now, as Zitao trails his fingers over the grooves, Chanyeol feels stupid for giving a shit.

Zitao's still stretched from them fooling around in a dressing room after the show, so his finger slips in easily. Chanyeol usually tries to plan their hookups more strategically, but high off of sweat and adrenaline, he'd dragged Zitao through empty corridors until he found somewhere they could go. Then Chanyeol got down on his knees- without having to be asked this time- and sucked him off with spit wet fingers sliding into his ass.

Chanyeol makes him beg for it tonight, tip of his cock pressed teasingly against his entrance but not pushing in, not until Chanyeol hears his own name on Zitao's lips and then all of a sudden he wants him to take it back.

"Oh, fuck, Chanyeol," Zitao pants out.

Chanyeol kisses him so that he'll shut up.

 

 

 

 

At one of their events, Zitao wraps his hand around Chanyeol's wrist and tries to pull him in for a backhug and Chanyeol feels a flash of embarrassment and shame, mixed with a desire to punch Huang Zitao in the face. Zitao doesn't push it, scoots over to Sehun while Chanyeol slips back into the crowd.

Chanyeol tries to act normal after the show, but it's clearly not working, as everyone tries their best to steer clear of him. He tells Zitao to meet him in the bathroom and he paces until then, kicking over an empty bottle of bleach just because he can. When Zitao slips into the room, he flips the lock behind him.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Chanyeol asks. He knows his temper is bad- the crankiest of her children, his mother always said- but he doesn't try to hold back. "Who the fuck told you that you could touch me in public?"

Zitao scoffs at him, complete with a roll of his eyes. "Should you really be lecturing me about touching people? You spend half your time hanging all over Baekhyun."

"That's different," Chanyeol says, because it is. Touching Baekhyun to make the girls scream, getting more attention with a well-placed hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder than any performance he could give- that's smart, _strategic_. Chanyeol has nothing to gain from Zitao and he tells him as much.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Chanyeol is suddenly aware of how small the bathroom is, how close Zitao is to him. He can smell the sweat on Zitao's skin and it only infuriates him more. "I just don't want you acting like a fag around me, what's so hard to understand about that?"

That gets to him. Zitao's face falls slightly, a flicker across his face before he's wearing his smirk again. "It's funny, you didn't seem to mind me acting like a fag when you sucked my dick yesterday."

If the room felt cramped before, it's now worse. Chanyeol feels like the air is being squeezed out of his lungs, like all of the blood in his body has been replaced with white hot anger. Chanyeol could punch him. He could throw a fist into Zitao's nose and watch his head bounce back against the bathroom tile, but he manages to keep his hands down and curled at his sides. "You're the one getting fucked," he bites out.

"Doesn't matter," Zitao says, and laughs. "You're the one what wanted me in the first place."

"Nobody would want you. You think I'd be fucking you if I could help it?"

"That's all you do, just use people," he says, sounding absolutely bored. "And then you get mad when they want something in return."

This shouldn't be what makes Chanyeol shove past Zitao to unlock the bathroom door and escape into the hallway, but it is. Fuck Zitao. Fuck him for not getting mad back like Chanyeol expected him to. Fuck his conflated notions of sex and friendship, and fuck him for being dumb enough to _want_ things from someone who would never give them to him.

He walks around the deserted hallways until he's able to unclench his hands. When he gets back to their dressing room, their manager chews him out for disappearing without telling anyone. Over his shoulder, Zitao catches his eye and smiles.

 

 

 

 

So, they're not sleeping together anymore. Chanyeol goes back to masturbating in the shower and Baekhyun shoots him worried looks, but doesn't bring up the fact that he went from hanging out several times a week with Zitao to grimacing whenever he hears his name. Kris brings it up instead.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Kris asks Chanyeol one day after practice, snagging his arm on the way out of the room.

"No," Chanyeol says. "Why?"

"You're just not hanging out as much, that's all." He lets go of Chanyeol's arm, and Chanyeol wonders if Zitao said something. He doesn't ask.

Chanyeol isn't avoiding Zitao though. For one, it's near impossible these days. Without consistent schedules in China, M spends more time in their Korea dorms than ever before and the K dorm is Zitao's favorite place to hang out. He, Sehun, and Jongin spend long hours in Sehun's room, no doubt gossiping and painting their nails or whatever it is that they do together. Joonmyun dotes on him the way Sehun won't let him and Chanyeol doesn't miss the way Zitao leans into Joonmyun's arms a little too comfortably.

It's the adrenaline, Chanyeol tells himself, that's making him more horny than ever and not the fact that he misses sex on a regular basis. They practice long, grueling hours for a comeback that isn't even confirmed yet and Chanyeol is running on more caffeine than sleep. He's torn between bouncing off the walls and sleeping where he stands and the fact that his own hand isn't satisfying him anymore doesn't help his mood a bit. And then sometimes Zitao pushes the hem of his tank top up wipe his forehead, bronzed skin pulled taut over his stomach, and the desire to pin him down and fuck him right there in front of everyone hits him like a punch to the gut. He thinks of the keening noises that Zitao makes in the back of his throat when he takes Chanyeol's cock in his mouth and he ends up trying to hide a boner in the goddamn practice room.

He's not going to give into the whims of his dick, he's really not. Except one day Zitao comes around their dorm looking for Jongin and Chanyeol, playing the same four chords on his guitar out of listlessness, tells him one else is home. Zitao lingers at the back of the couch and when Chanyeol turns to look at him, he's got that stupid smirk on his face. Chanyeol's fingers hesitate over a string. "What do you guys even have to talk about if you see each other every day?" he asks, very deliberately turning his gaze back.

"You," Zitao says. It's a joke, but it's not very funny.

Chanyeol sets his guitar down against the table before standing up. The width of the sofa is between them, but they're closer than they've been in weeks. "Did you tell them all about how you let me fuck your face?" he asks.

Zitao licks his lips, maybe unconsciously. "Yeah, and I told them how you came in my mouth."

"What about how I fucked you?" Chanyeol moves around the side of the couch, fingertips dragging along the edge of it as he advances on Zitao. "Do they know how much you loved it?"

"I told them," Zitao says, pausing after, and Chanyeol thinks he's finally gotten the hang of being choosy with his words. Chanyeol's hand reaches Zitao's where it rests on the sofa's back and he slides his fingers up the smooth skin of Zitao's wrist, feeling the pulse in his veins. "I told them that you loved it too."

Chanyeol kisses him, hard enough for their noses to knock against each other and for Zitao to stumble backwards over his feet before Chanyeol catches him with the hand around his wrist. Zitao stands on his tip toes to make up for the few inches he lacks on Chanyeol, kissing him back with tongue and teeth. Chanyeol pushes his hands down the back of Zitao's jeans to palm his ass.

He thinks he might've missed this, but it could just be his dick talking.

The trip to the bedroom is fumbling; Zitao slams his elbow into the doorframe and Chanyeol trips trying to get out of his sweatpants. Then they're naked and Zitao resumes his position on Chanyeol's bed like he never left it. "God," he says, appreciative, when he takes Chanyeol's cock into his hand, sliding his fingernail lightly through a bead of precome. The muscles in Chanyeol's arms shake as he holds himself above Zitao.

Zitao jerks him off for a little while, the tension of the last few weeks melting away with every stroke, but Chanyeol is antsy with anticipation and he has no idea when the others will return. The door to his bedroom is open; he can't bring himself to care. Chanyeol roots around beside the bed for the condoms and lube while Zitao sucks bruises onto Chanyeol's shoulders, pulling the flesh between his teeth.

Once the supplies have been located, Chanyeol nudges Zitao with his knee until he lies back comfortably. Chanyeol spreads him out, running a lubed finger between Zitao's ass cheeks and circling teasingly around his rim. He watches his middle finger slide into Zitao's ass, admiring the shine of the lube smeared across Zitao's skin. He squeezes the bed sheet in his fist and Chanyeol's free hand covers his knuckles for a moment as he adds his index finger.

"Don't," Zitao says when tries for another. "Don't worry about it."

Chanyeol spares a moment to feel conflicted. He doesn't want to hurt Zitao. Or maybe he does, but not like this, not when Zitao isn't trying to hurt him back. "Just do it," Zitao says, voice high pitched and verging on whining. Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he pulls his fingers out.

The stretch is tight as Chanyeol pushes in, pressing one hand into Zitao's thigh and another on his hip for leverage. Zitao moans into Chanyeol's neck and again when he pulls all the way out to push back in, filling Zitao with his cock. The noises Zitao makes sound like they're being ripped from his throat, half pain and half pleasure. Zitao's cock is flushed red and bobbing against his stomach with every thrust. Chanyeol reaches down and squeezes his hand around the base, a little too hard to be satisfying. He watches Zitao throw his head back and groan. Chanyeol wants to kiss him again, but instead he asks, with a mild scoff, "You do love this, don't you?"

Zitao's eyelids flutter open and it hits him that Zitao is laid bare in front of him in more ways than one. His eyes are glossy but his expression, contentedness with just a hint of want, is clear.

"It's good enough," Zitao says.

 

 

 

 

They pick up where they left off. It's back to dark corners and rushed handjobs in the five minutes a day they get to themselves between all the practice and people around. Chanyeol's just happy to have a hole to stick his cock in again. Zitao still acts like he has claim to Chanyeol's space outside of sex and it's fucking annoying, but Chanyeol deals with it by being a dick back. At least now Zitao doesn't try to cuddle him like he does with other people, and it's nothing out of the ordinary for Chanyeol to be rude so no one thinks anything of it.

One afternoon their manager sends them home with a platter of meat after practice, a consolatory "you're worked hard but we still have no idea what to do with you" meal from the people in charge. They eat in K's dorm, gathered on the floor of the living room, all reaching over each other for the best cuts of beef. Sehun uses his maknae eyes on Joonmyun and Joonmyun trades him some of the food on his plate.

"Whipped," Chanyeol mocks. Joonmyun sticks his tongue out.

Jongin is slumped over onto Kris' shoulder, too tired or in too much pain to even lift his chopsticks, so Yixing lets him bite off of his. Jongdae tells Baekhyun some kind of story that involves intricate hand gestures and they both end up hunched over in laughter. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is watching everyone else when he notices a hand reaching over to his plate and he stabs the end of the chopstick down, trapping the back of Zitao's hand down against the floor. Zitao's always trying to steal food from people but he doesn't even have the decency to do it with cuteness like Sehun, and for someone that once claimed that he could kill Lu Han in his sleep without waking him up, he's shit at being sneaky. Chanyeol rolls his eyes when Zitao whines. "You have your own food."

"I want yours too," Zitao says, blinking. Chanyeol was wrong; he shouldn't act cute. He just looks dumb.

"Too bad."

When Chanyeol releases Zitao's fingers, there's a red indentation in the middle of his hand from the point of his chopstick. Zitao tries to reach out again and Chanyeol slaps him away again, except this time Zitao hits him back, whacking Chanyeol across his arm.

This get Zitao shoved across the floor and into Joonmyun's lap. Zitao kicks him and Chanyeol smacks his bare ankle. They continue like this, hitting each other until Baekhyun grins and pipes up, "Tao, you don't have to put up with his shit, you know."

"Yeah, I think I have the number to one of those hotlines for abused women if you need it," Jongdae says, hiding his laugh in Minseok's shoulder.

Chanyeol turns to face Zitao, still lying on the floor. "Honey, I can change," he says, playing along with the joke, and it doesn't occur to him that before their fight he would've been fuming over the teasing.

"Don't listen to him," Baekhyun says, and then gets swept back up into his conversation. Zitao catches Chanyeol's eye for a moment as he sits up, giving him a half-smile. A secret smile, because Zitao thinks they're keeping secrets instead of hiding, still romanticizing blowjobs in bathrooms. Still, Chanyeol doesn't protest this time when Zitao reaches over to his plate and takes a piece of his beef, running a tongue over his lips before he drops it in his mouth.

Whatever, Chanyeol thinks as he licks his own lips, he'll get back at him later.


End file.
